Eva A Kitty McDowell
by cyanto
Summary: We all know bad things happen when wizards sneeze but what about vampires? And have you ever wondered why the K in Evangeline.A.K.Mcdowell was nick named kitty? may contain language not suitible for children, may have suggestive thems
1. The beginning

Hello, I am Cyanto, a newbie to fanfiction this is my first story, I would like to see many reviews to make it better.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! , Negima!?, nor do I own Any of the characters.**

The master is happy

By Chachamaru

It was a nice sunny morning and we didn't have to go to school today.

I booted up, and walked over to the kitchen to make the master's morning tea, when the master walked in, in her sky blue nightgown.

"Good morning Chacha" the master said with a smile.

She only calls me that when she is in a good mood…it has been two years since she last called me by that nickname.

Usually the only things that make her happy are Japanese cultural festivals or waking up on a day like this.

" Good morning master, did you sleep well?" I said emotionlessly. She nodded and asked me to go on a walk with her.

We got dressed and we took a walk down to the old clock tower.

There we saw Sayo who we exchanged greetings to as we walked.

Surprisingly the master still had a light smile on her face. We walked around the school grounds for a while before something happened.

"**HEEEEEEEYYY EVA, CHACHA WAIT UP!" screamed Satomi as she flew towards us in the mechachupa. **

At that very second Eva's smile seemed to have become non-existent.

"Eva, I have a brand new upgrade for Chachamaru that I know she will absolutely love!" Satomi said panting.

I looked at my master and she looked back, "Its your decision, personally I don't care" Eva said emotionlessly.

As Satomi and I were walking away a gust of wind blew and made all the dandelion seeds fly through the air.

I looked back at master who had her back turned to me and in a weird twitching like manor.

"**Achoo**!" Eva sneezed and stopped moving altogether.

We both paused for a minute and then I looked at her. "Its fine…something would have happened by now if it was going to happen. " said Eva shyly.

I nodded an then flew off with Satomi.

Eva walked up to the school dorms and sighed.

Just then Negi walked out and looked at Eva. "Are you ready?" Eva asked the young magister.

Negi nodded with a smile which Evangeline scowled at.

After a long afternoon of training Negi Eva asked him if any thing bad ever happens when he sneezed. Negi thought to himself about it.

" Well when I had my welcoming party I sneezed and kinda, disintegrated…Asuna's….underwear…, and ther was that awkward moment when that cheerleader pretended to be a male cop and I kinda , sneezed off her pants…..,and then there was last spring where I sneezed and, well…let's just say I sneezed off more than her panties that time." Negi said blushing.

For a reason not known to Negi Eva also had a thin line of blush going across her face.

They parted ways and Eva went back to the cabin and went to sleep thinking about what Negi said.

**Its only the first chapter but please review and tell me what you think, Me: Say bye Eva chan! ******** Eva: shut up. Me: very well then ******


	2. Confusion

**I uploaded the first chapter a while ago and It hasn't gotten too much attention but it has only been my first fic. Oh and by the way I got a comment asking what the A stands for in Eva's name, Her full name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine **

**(Kitty) McDowell, and the K in her name actually was nicknamed kitty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!, Negima!, or any of the characters.**

Could I always purr?

By Evangeline

The young vampiress woke up in my bed slightly dazed. She seemed to had forgotten how much Negi tired her out yesterday. But something felt different as she got out of bed. It

felt like her bed had been closer to the ground then she expected. She got up and let out a big yawn and walked down the stairs to see if Chachamaru was back yet. As Eva more

or less expected she was not. There was a letter from Chachamaru on the table telling Eva that she couldn't come home for another day or so. The young vampiress looked

around and still something felt different.

It was then that she noticed that the black silk night gown that she had went to sleep with had been torn in multiple places.

"When I see that demented doll again I swear!," Evangeline screams silently in her head. Eva walked up to her master bedroom to get ready for the day. Eva walked into the

gothic style bathroom and took off the now destroyed night gown and then the rest of her clothes including the red bow that she had put on to tie up her hair that night letting it

fall over her shoulders. She walked past an ancient looking mirror that she "bought" as a reminder of the great war. She walked over to the already prepared bath and sat in it. At

first she was kind of surprised at the fact that her feet touched the other end of the tub but she once again disregarded it. After the rather relaxing bath, Eva rapped the towel

with white bats around her in a delicate fashion. Eva walked into her room only to see that one of her other maids prepared her clothes for today.

"Something isn't right," Evangeline said after noticing that one of her favorite dresses wouldn't fit. "First the bed, then my gown, then the tub and now my clothes?" Eva pondered

as she walked into the still steaming bathroom. She decided to look in the mirror she got as a "gift" as Eva would say. She picked up the mirror and looked into it deeply. What

happened next was something no fortune teller could ever predict.

Turning to a certain young magi, Negi was walking to the dorms after loosing track of time at library island. As Negi walked up the dorm entrance steps he heard "**HEADS UP!" **a

voice yelled as a giant knife wized past his face and hit the ground violently followed by a strand of his hair. Suddenly a doll landed on the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of the

ground like it was nothing.

"What are you lookin at?" the doll asked the petrified magi who couldn't stop staring at her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the Hell! You almost killed my bro Negi" Chamomile said reviling himself from Negi's pocket.

"C-Chacha…maru?" Negi asked with his voice trembling to get the words out of this mouth.

"Whadya want that robo girl for? I'm Chachazero her older sister," The demonic looking doll said proudly pointing to herself.

"Older….sister?"Negi said confused.

The doll turned cocked its head to the side and squinted.

"Yea Older sister! What Is she better than me cause she is tall and can fly around and stuff!" Chachazero asked Negi with sword in hand.

"N-No! it's nothing like that I swear" Negi said trying to ward away any signs of discomfort. Almost if on cue, the cell phone that Chao made for him started to ring.(A/N His

ringtone 1000% sparking of course) Negi took the phone out of his pocket slowly trying not to anger a already pissed of puppet.

"Hello?" Negi asked.

"Negi I need you to come to my resort right now!" the voice yelled from the other side. "Um who is this might I ask" Negi asked while trying to subdue the rather excited voice from

breaking his ear drum."

"Who is…? Negi….If I didn't need you blood I would so murder you!" The voice yelled trying to hold back from breaking the phone's speaker.

"M-Master?" Negi asked with a squeak."Your voice has changed" Negi stated the obvious.

" Come to the resort please" Eva said with a more sincere voice. "** BEFORE I **_**KILL **_**YOU!"**Eva said in a more demonic tone.

"Well looks like I need to go" Negi said to Zero as he was no longer afraid because he just ended the call with demon.

"Oh no, you're not just leaving me here, I got a bone to pick with that gothic little girl anyway." Zero said while jumping onto his shoulder. Chamo stared at Zero intensely until

she looked at him and gave him a very…evil….devious smile. Chamo then retreated into Negis pocket. Negi called his father's staff and took off towards the well crafted log cabin.

When he got there he walked up the steps and a maid greeted him.

"The mistress has been expecting you, she is up in her room." The soulless girl said. Negi acknowledged the girl looking at him with a nod and walked up the stairs. Negi knocked

on the door leading to Evangeliene's room.

"Come in" A voice came from the other side that Negi presumed was Eva's. Negi opened the door to see a girl about the age Asuna and the height of Mana, Snow white hair like

Sayo's but little more "lively" and glistening blue eyes. And it appeared like the girl was wearing Chachamaru's clothes.

"Um excuse me…but who are you?" Negi asked.

"You Idiot! Its me!"she yelled.

"Evangeline?"Negi questioned.

"Something is seriously wrong" Eva said sighing.

"W-What happened?" Negi said nervously in aw.

" If I knew would you be here?" Eva said.

"B-but I don't know how to fix this!" Negi said.

"I know, but still you will be of use to me" Evangeline said. "It appears that my body has grown. And in more ways than one" Eva said while cupping her chest. Negi looked away

blushing furiously.

"But why the white hair and blue eyes?" Negi asked.

"I don't know. It is very odd, I don't recall ever hearing of this before" Eva stated. "Maybe we can retrace your steps what could have caused this to happen?" Negi asked. "Well I

woke up in a good mood…"Eva said. Negi remembering times where Eva has woken up in good moods before, let Eva continue. "I walked past the church were that ghost girl

resides, I walked around campus and then Satomi took Chachamaru with her, then I walked home the we had our session and I went to bed" Eva explained her rather peaceful

day.

"Our session, wait a minute, why did you ask me what happened when I sneezed?" Negi asked Eva.

"Becau…..no…that doesn't make any sence!"Eva said. Almost faster than Negi could see Eva dashed to her bookcase. Looking through her magical encyclopedia she went to the

word sneezing. "Sneezing for some magical beings is very different than with humans" Eva read. "For most magi, sneezing causes a giant abrupt discharge of that magi's main

magical element"

"That would explain why when I sneezed I would always make a powerful gust of wind." Negi said.

"But I don't get it my element is darkness…my hair is white, this doesn't make any sence" Eva said angrily. "Well Master I remember reading somewhere that darkness isn't an

element it's a style of magic. You use black magic so maybe…ah yes! Your element is Illusion!" Negi said.

"Why do you all of a sudden know so much" Eva asked annoyed.

"W-wha? I am a teacher remember!"Negi yelled.

"Well even if that that is true Why didn't I abruptly use my Lilac spell or something?"

"Maybe Its because you're a vampire." Negi said.

"More importantly how do I change back?" Eva asked.

"I don't know." Negi replied, "And what's even worse is we would need another vampire to help us" TBC

Author's comments: Sorry for the long time for an update, just had school and Etc. I was looking through my old laptop and I saw this file, started reading it, doing a little edits

here and there, and next thing I knew I was writing it again. I will be trying to update a lot more frequently. Its Probably been at least a year since I worked on anything Negima

but I am back!


End file.
